Love You 'til Hell My Sacrifice
by Suzana AKL
Summary: [OneShot] Kakuzo e Hidan encontramse no Inferno, um lugar com duas regras simples... [Shounenai KakuHi ONLY][Songfic com a música My Sacrifice, do Creed]


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Gêneros: Shounen-ai/Angst/Songfic

Música: My Scrifice

Artista: Creed

* * *

**Love You 'til Hell**

Estava em um plano com claridade suficiente somente para distinguir vultos difusos ao seu redor. Só chegando perto para perceber o quão sofridos - merecidamente - eram seus rostos. No horizonte, erguia-se uma inalcançável montanha que emitia um tom magenta.

Alguns vultos andavam de um lado para o outro, outros estavam no chão lamentando-se e ainda tinha os que estavam sentados em pedras espalhadas, pensativos. Kakuzo andava.

Vi o fluxo. Indo e vido, direita e esquerda. Uns pobres coitados ratejando e outros sentados ali perto. Alguns resmungando lamúrias, outros simplesmente sentados, com a expressão carregada. Hidan era um destes últimos.

Até que enxergou os cabelos prateados, seu dono sentado em uma das pedras. Cabeça ereta, olhar fixo para a frente. O rosto do ninja era o único nítido ao longe. Arregalou os olhos perante aquela imagem, pela qual tanto ansiava, desejava. Não conseguiu segurar e elevou sua voz, rouca pela falta de uso, acima das lamúrias:

- Hidan!

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
__It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
__Feels like forever...  
__Within my heart a memory  
__A perfect love that you gave to me  
__Oh I remember_

_(Olá meu amigo, novamente nos encontramos  
__Já faz um tempo, onde deveríamos começar?  
__Parece uma eternidade...  
__Dentro de meu coração, uma memória  
__Um amor perfeito que você me deu  
__Oh, eu me lembro)_

O espírito do ninja virou a cabeça da posição inicial e deu de cara com o ex-companheiro de dupla vindo em sua direção. Seus olhos queimaram, mas não saiu nada. Espíritos não choravam no inferno. Observou o espírito aproximar-se, sentar-se e encará-lo. Todo com os olhos mais arregalados possível. Não era todo dia que...

- Kakuzo... - falou, sua voz também rouca pelo pouco uso - Pensei que nunca mais nos veríamos!

- Eu também... Ficamos bastante distantes um do outro, não?

- É... É sim... Que merda. - uma linha torta desenhou-se em seus lábios.

_When you are with me  
__I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
__Above all the others we'll fly  
__This brings tears to my eyes  
__My Sacrifice_

_(Quando você está comigo  
__Sou livre, sou descuidado, acredito  
__Acima de todos os outro, voaremos  
__Isto traz lágrimas aos meus olhos  
__Meu Sacrifício)_

Havia esquecido como sorrir. Ambos. Aquilo que havia se formado nos lábios de Hidan era somente uma linha totalmente torta, desengonçada, parecia desenhada por uma criança.

- Mas, Hidan... Você não era imortal? - Kakuzo tocou-se.

- Era... - suspirou - Era sim, enquanto quisesse. Mas, depois de um tempo enterrado naquela porra de buraco, desisti de viver, e morri. E você?

- Destruíram todos os meus corações... Aquele tal de time do Kyuubi, sabe?

- Sabendo...

Calaram-se.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
__Oh, how quickly life can turn around  
__In an instant  
__It feels so good to reunite  
__Within yourself and within your mind  
__Let's find peace there_

_(Temos visto nossa cota de altos e baixos  
__Oh, como a vida pode mudar tão rápido  
__Em um instante  
__É tão bom reunir-se  
__Dentro de você mesmo e de sua mente  
__Lá encontraremos paz)_

Perderam a noção de tempo desde que caíram naquele plano. Não sabiam mais o que era uma hora, muito menos o que era um ano. Só sabiam o que era eternidade, e sabiam que nunca acabava. Não adiantava ter noção ali. Adiantava menos ainda ter lucidez como tinham ali. Aquela lucidez só atrapalhava, só os fazia sofrer mais.

Mas, engraçado. Não estavam sofrendo naquele momento. Ambos os espíritos estavam sentindo uma única coisa: Um ao outro. O resto do inferno parecia ter sido sugado para algum lugar distante.

Mesmo assim, estavam longe do que se pode chamar de paz.

_When you are with me  
__I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
__Above all the others we'll fly  
__This brings tears to my eyes  
__My Sacrifice_

_I just want to say 'hello' again  
__I just want to say 'hello' again_

_(Quando você está comigo  
__Sou livre, sou descuidado, acredito  
__Acima de todos os outro, voaremos  
__Isto traz lágrimas aos meus olhos  
__Meu Sacrifício_

_Só queria dizer 'olá' novamente  
__Só queria dizer 'olá' novamente)_

Kakuzo segurou a mão de Hidan e o puxou para si, pondo a mão em sua cintura. O de cabelos platinados, por sua vez, envolveu a nuca do outro. Ficaram assim. Não sabiam por quanto tempo. Não sabiam o que era tempo. Só sabiam um do outro.O espírito de Kakuzo inclinou a cabeça e abraçou o espírito do ex-companheiro mais forte. Este puxou a nuca do outro e selou seus lábios.

O chão sob eles tremeu. De repente, o contato dos lábios se quebrou, e Kakuzo foi tragado para dentro de uma fenda que se formou no chão. Hidan ficou ali, olhando chocado a abertura costurar-se com ervas daninhas.

_'Cause when you are with me  
__I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
__Above all the others we'll fly  
__This brings tears to my eyes..._

_When you are with me  
__I'm free, I'm careless, I believe  
__Above all the others we'll fly  
__This brings tears to my eyes  
__My Sacrifice_

_I just want to say 'hello' again  
__I just want to say 'hello' again  
__I just want to say 'hello' again  
__I just want to say 'hello' again_

_(Porque quando você está comigo  
__Sou livre, sou descuidado, acredito  
__Acima de todos os outro, voaremos  
__Isto traz lágrimas aos meus olhos..._

_Quando você está comigo  
__Sou livre, sou descuidado, acredito  
__Acima de todos os outro, voaremos  
__Isto traz lágrimas aos meus olhos  
__Meu Sacrifício_

_Só queria dizer 'olá' novamente  
__Só queria dizer 'olá' novamente  
__Só queria dizer 'olá' novamente  
__Só queria dizer 'olá' novamente)_

- Kakuzo... - sussurrou, rouco.

Tocou os lábios.

Seus olhos estavam desfocados.

Juntou os joelhos ao peito e os abraçou, pondo a cabeça entre eles. A mesma erva daninha que costurara a fenda ergueu-se e formou um muro em volta da pedra. Hidan ficara ali, encolhido, esperando o chão abrir-se novamente.

Ninguém nunca soube quanto tempo esperou, nem nunca soube se a espera foi em vão.

Regra Um do Inferno: Não se pode ficar parado.

Regra Dois do Inferno: Não se pode amar.

_My Sacrifice..._

_(Meu Sacrifício...)_

* * *

N/a.: Minha primeira one-shot KakuHi... °-° Eu disse que iria fazer! (rola) Sei que isso não vai afetar em nada o curso da vida de vocês, mas KakuHi ser do meu Top 4 Yaoi Shippers... Os outros são SasoDei, GaaLee e Uchihacest... xD

Reviews, ok? ;D

P.s.: Não sei de um link para baixar essa música (ela já é bem antiguinha), mas quem tem eMule ou semelhantes dá pra baixar. Recomendo muito! É muito linda mesmo!


End file.
